The packaging styles of silver halide photographic paper are roughly classified into two, namely, the so-called sheet paper and roll paper. In recent years, such roll paper has overwhelmingly increased its share with the advance of the automated and rapid exposures and processing of photographic paper. However, such roll paper has the problem of remaining curl that is one of its characteristic problems. The degrees of remaining curl greatly depend upon not only the external factors such as a diameter of roll, a period of time on standing, a temperature, a humidity and so forth, but also the intrinsic factors such as the characteristics of photographic paper itself.
The latter factors include, for example, a thickness or stiffness of a support used, a curling degree of the support itself, the physical properties of photographic layers coated over to the support and so forth.
Recently, paper supports coated over to the both sides thereof with polyolefin resins have become popular to used as photographic paper supports, with the advance of rapid processing techniques. The seriousness of the problem of such remaining curl in photographic paper having polyolefin-coated paper to serve as the support thereof is as same as in those having any other paper support.
The practical troubles caused from such remaining curl include, for example, a paper clogged in a color printer or a computer-aided photo type setting machine, a paper plugged in the inlet of an automatic processor, an edge or corner warp caused when pasting on a photograph mount, and so forth.
There is a system getting recently popularized, in which an exposure unit and an automatic processor are connected each other through a paper-transport unit so as to automatically process photographic paper after exposure. In such a system, a remaining curl is liable to take place a paper transport failaure because the paper transport unit is lengthy and complicated.
In the case of a photographic paper having a relatively thinner support, such as a computer-aided photo type setting paper, in particular, there very often causes a paper clogging immediately if once a paper get stuck.
Many well-known techniques for improving the remaining curl of paper supports and photographic papers themselves have so far been disclosed. They include, for example, a technique in which a polyethylene resin concentration is controlled, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 9963/1973; a technique in which a polymer latex is added to a photographic layer, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 43125/1973; a technique in which a wetting agent is added to a photographic layer, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,404 and so forth or a technique in which a hydrophilic colloidal backing layer is coated over.
The above-given techniques may be satisfactory to improve the curl of photographic print paper itself, but still not satisfactory to improve remaining curl at issue, particularly, there has not yet been known any technique for improving remaining curl of photographic paper having a a polyolefin resin coated paper support having a relatively low Taber stiffness value such as from 1.0 to 3.0 in machine direction and bearing thereon a hydrophilic colloidal backing layer.